


watch me speak from my heart when it comes to you.

by fuyusayo



Series: Bandori X Harry Potter Alternate Universe [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crack, F/F, Fluffy, Love Confessions, Patronus change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lil comedy lol, gays hh, im following bandori garupa pico logic donT @ me, matching patronuses, soft soft gays, soulmates kinda thing lol, that anime was so damn funny i wheeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyusayo/pseuds/fuyusayo
Summary: An elegant black swan.A graceful white swan.They both enterwined, necks forming a heart. They were made for each other, like the Yin and the Yang.





	watch me speak from my heart when it comes to you.

 

 

It must've not been a good day for Slytherin to have Charms classes with Ravenclaw (she'd rather have to rename them Bookworm), one of the houses who utterly despised Slytherinー especially when there was an assigned, mixed seating arrangement, all the stares from the Ravenclaws, a tension so thick that one would need a samurai sword to cut through. She was lucky that she was separated from her 'genius' (more like annoying) little sister Hina though.

 

~~Well, not that she minded though, at least she was sitting next to a cute girl.~~

 

Hazawa Tsugumi, a half-muggle born girl who intrigued her more than many other. She was, indeed, kind, but her clumsiness, her attitude in its entirety, was more intriguing than any spell or phenomenon she'd ever heard of. She wasn't like any other student who simply threw sneers or avoided any contact with Slytherin members. She was a kind, understanding underclassman who didn't judge based on looks.

 

_Maybe it was also the fact that her friend Ran was in Slytherin as well. Also for the fact that she'd sometimes teach her how to make cookies, without magic of course._

 

Without knowing it, she'd started to enjoy her company whenever they had Charms together. Sayo being the older one, had began to teach Tsugumi with charms she wasn't able to perform properly, whilst ignoring all the glares of Tsugumi's peers, of course. It wasn't everyday that she'd met a person willing to be so kind with a Slytherin.

 

"Today I will be teaching you how to summon your patronus." Professor Marina's voice snapped her out of her reverie. _Patronus, huh?_ Sayo had once cast it before after doing some self-studies. Her patronus was a graceful yet gallant black mare, and she didn't expect it to be any different this time. 

 

"Just think about your happiest memory, concentrate, and then, Expecto Patronum!" A massive black bear emerged out of her wand, running around the class, elicting squeaks and startled gasps from the students.

 

"Wow!"

 

"So cool!"

 

"Boppin! Let me try!" Hina made a face, as if she was concentrating really hard, before bursting out, "Expecto Patronum!" 

 

To the genius' demise, nothing came out. It was for once, that she couldn't succeed in a speel on her first try. Even Sayo herself looked astonished at that.

 

"Its okay if you can't summon it on your first try. You can try it next time, its not really important anyway." The professor comforted Hina.

 

"Boo.."

 

"Marina-sensei, is it true that the casters of matching patronuses are actually soulmates?" Uehara Himari, another one of Tsugumi's close friends, queried about a rumor that has been running around, eliciting giggles from her peers.

 

"Hm.. I'm not so sure about that." 

 

"I'll be calling everyone up, by pairs to try to summon them, is that okay?" A chorus of 'yes' and 'okays' sounded.

 

"First up, Minato and Miitake, come on up please." These two were rivals, no question to that, as they could be seen glaring intensely at each other, and trying to one up each other in every subject and matter.

 

"I won't lose to you, Minato." There was a sigh beside her, "Ran and Yukina are hopeless." The soft voice mumured out, but it had sounded so melodious in her ears.

 

"So will I." The two then closed their eyes, concentrating, the air around them tense. With a competitive glint their eyes opened, them reciting the spell, respective wands in hand- a nine inch Alderwood wand with a dragon heartstring core with the ebony-haired Slytherin, and a nine-and-a half inch Aspen wand with a phoenix feather as its core with the lavender-haired Ravenclaw.

 

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Their wands began to glow, and a stream of blue light emerged from it, forming and shaping into their respective animals. A buzzard, flew over the classroom, emerging gasps and shouts of glee before perching its form on Yukina's shoulder. Ran's however, shaped itself to be a gallant dapple grey stallion, neighing loudly. Its height itself was to be about a head taller than Ran, and Sayo could see the smirk she was holding in, showing that she'd won as her patronus was bigger and cooler. The whole class clapped loudly, as well as Professor Marina.

 

"That's wonderful!"

 

"Woah~ Ran's awesome!" Her awe-stricken face was.. adorable, she'd have to admit. The way her mouth was slightly ajar, sparkles in her eyes, as well as a tiny gasp, made her heart melt. It was as if she was an excited puppy. She'd absolutely loved for her to do it again.

 

Next and the following, many were unable to summon their patronuses, and when they did, they were awarded with applause and hoots which Professor Marina would silence.

 

"Sayo-san?" A voice beside her sounded. She must've dozed off. Her face did look a bit troubled.

 

"Ah, yes? My apologies, I didn't get much sleep last night." Sayo's face had donned a shade of pink. "What is it?"

 

"Mm.. I don't really know how to control my wand properly, and I'm afraid that it'll blast off the moment I cast the spell. Can you, perhaps teach me?" She held out her wand, a nine and a three-fourths inch Hazel wood wand, a dragon heartstring as its core. It was indeed, befitting of her. Hazel wood is very delicate, especially if strong emotions were within the caster. In Tsugumi's case, it was anxiety.

 

"Here," Sayo then reached her hand out and grasped Tsugumi's hand which was holding her wand, directing the position to hold her wand so that it wouldn't blast off her hand. Tsugumi's hands were warm, even in the cold winter. Her fingers were delicate and smooth, unlike the rough, calloused ones of Sayo. Without noticing it, Tsugumi's hand leaned into her touch, relaxing. _She feels so warm and strong. Wait what am I-_ A faint blush dusted her cheeks.

 

"Hold it like this." Her sharp green eyes, looked over to her, piercing through her amber ones. _She's so pretty.. Her eyes.._

 

"Hazawa-san?" A smooth voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Ah, yes?" 

 

"Just remember to stay calm and take deep breaths okay?" Sayo gave her a small smile that made her heart skip a beat. On the other hand however, Sayo was blessed that Tsugumi did not hear her racing heartbeat.

 

"Okay, next, Hikawa Sayo and Hazawa Tsugumi."

 

"Y-yes!" She stuttered. They walked up to the front, wands in hand. 

 

A shout of encouragement of the younger twin made the older one click her tongue in annoyance. 

 

 _Whatever, I've done this before._ She closed her eyes, concentrating hard as she entered her memories.

 

_A smile, so soft, popped up in her mind. She was within a fragment of her mind. The brunette that she was so intrigued with, was standing by her side, kneading cookie dough with her, their bodies closely pressed side by side. Her laughter, rang in her ears like the chime of bells._

 

_"That's too big, Sayo-chan." Giggling, she showed Sayo how big she made each of the cookie balls. It was truly a joyful moment._

 

_"Ah, you've got flour on your nose. Hold still. Her pinky grazed her nose ever so slightly, sparks tingling when she made contact with it._

 

_"There. All done." She gave a smile so sweet that it was sweeter than the cookies she'd made._

 

_"Ah.. Thanks." She mumbled, looking away as her cheeks flushed. Sayo couldn't remember another time when she was happier. It was this emotion called love, perhaps._

 

**~~Is she also thinking about me?~~ **

 

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Her emerald eyes opened, to see the tip of her fir wood wand emanating blue light, before forming itself to the unexpected. An elegant black swan had formed out of the light, spreading its wings.

 

 _It had been a black mare, why did it change?Don't tell me.._ A patronus was only able to change under a huge emotion, which was love. It was extremely rare.

 

There was another patronus forming out of the brunette's hazelwood wand, a graceful white swan. The whole class began to holler, especially Himari and Hina, who'd begun to cry and hug each other out of sheer happiness. Even Ran could be seen wiping a stray tear out of her eye.

 

"You've grown, Tsugu.." Himari was literally sobbing by then.

 

"Onee-chan.." _Sniffle_. "Congrats."

 

_It was just a pair of white and black swans why did they overreact.. oh._

 

The pair went tomato-red immediately, their blushes spreading like wildfire.

 

"T-this is not what you think!" The great, cold,  and strict Prefect Hikawa Sayo, stuttering. Tsugumi on the other hand, was frozen, unable to form coherent sentences or whatsoever. If it was in a cartoon, Sayo would've seen steam evaporating from her head.

 

"Ah, young love, how fleeting." The Slytherin girls were obsessed over, known as Kaoru, spoke up.

 

She hoped for the Professor to stop this madness, but instead, she was crying as well. "Hazawa-san, Hikawa-san, congratulations." She placed her hands on their shoulders. "I'm proud of you two, don't hesitate to come to me for advice okay?"

 

_What's with this professor?!_

 

Fortunately, the pair was saved by the bell. Prying the professor's hands off, Sayo grabbed Tsugumi's wrist, and dashed out of the class, where they passed by the house of Hufflepuff. Moca began to form a shit-eating grin as she saw the extremely red faces of the pair. She then separated herself from Lisa momentarily to quickly bombard Himari, who was still crying, for the details. The rest house of Hufflepuff was then left confused to why two students from different houses, Slytherin prefect especially, running out of the classroom hand-in-hand.

 

Luckily, Sayo and Tsugumi did not have classes after this. Sayo led them to a secluded area in the courtyard. It was where she usually had her free time alone, and little to no students would be around at this time. Still huffing and panting, they plopped down on an old bench, their faces still red.

 

In an attempt to explain herself, Tsugumi started to break the ice, saying, "Sayo-san, I-" Piercing green eyes immediately went in for its prey, cutting her off, her soft lips ensnared in a kiss in which she could feel exactly what the other was feeling. Love. The kiss Sayo and Tsugumi shared was deep, passionate and loving, the latter's heart racing a hundred miles a minute.

 

Even if they would like to do this forever, they still needed air, and as they pulled apart to, faces flushed and red, Tsugumi looked away, embarrassed.

 

_Oh my god. Did I just kiss my crush?_

 

"Hazawa-san, no, Tsugumi-san. I'd like to do this properly, even though casting my patronus has already beat me to it." Sayo chuckled as she tucked in a stray brown hair behind Tsugumi's red ear, which sent tingles up her spine. 

 

_This is not a dream right?_

 

"I've been, liking you these days. Ever since you taught me to make cookies, I've been into you. I like your smile, I like everything about you, your kindness towards everyone, even though I was cold, aloof and Slytherin. So.." She stared into her sparkling amber eyes. "Will you go out with me?" Sayo didn't know when or where she got this sudden confidence.

 

"Yes!" Tsugumi squeaked, and a chocolate-y smooth chuckle danced its way out of Sayo's throat. 

 

"Thank you." Tsugumi never once saw this soft smile of hers. It was as if it was reserved just for her. 

 

"Wow, they're so cheesy. I've never seen Onee-chan act like that." A rustle and a sniffle.

 

"Shh! They'll hear you!" Another familiar voice sounded. Too late.

 

 

"Hina, how long have you been listening?" Sayo queried to the greenery around them, annoyance rising in her serious tone. Her face was flaring with embarrassment by then.

 

There was a chuckle. "Onee-chan caught us." Turquoise and pink heads popped up, and they met the glare of a furious Sayo, her eyes piercing and cold. She took out her wand, casting a non-vocal spell which sent Hina floating towards Sayo.

 

"Hii-chan RUN!!!! Go on without me!" 

 

"No, Hina-chan, I can't leave you!" Himari replied, dramatically reaching out her hand to Hina.

 

 _Are they performing a soap opera or what?_ Sayo sighed. _I have to deal with these idiots now._ After a long hour of reprimanding and the two nosy Ravenclaws kneeling in seiza, Sayo wasted an hour of her free time.

 

But for the Ravenclaws, it was worth it.

 

The next day, Tsugumi and Sayo had already become Hogwarts' gossip material that spread like wildfire.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm this was shitty excuse me


End file.
